


All I Ever Think About

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sad feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael's looking closely at him, in that freaky way he's been doing all these years they've been best friends. As if he can see his thoughts, as if he can see that Calum wants to fuck Ashton senseless but at the same time he wants to make sure he's always happy and safe."</p><p>or, the cashton sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4215528/chapters/9529545">playing in my head</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Think About

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of the cashton para-quel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4215528/chapters/9529545) fic, since a lot of you guys were wondering wtf was going on with those two

It's not that Calum is jealous of Luke and Michael's relationship. Really it's not. Although they're cute. Of course they are.

("Come shower with me." Luke had whined, just a few days ago.

"I'm tired." Michael mumbled back, a rarity for him. Calum never thought he'd see the day where he didn't run at Luke, dick first, just from that request.

"No, literally all I wanna do is shower. We shower together so often that it's weird for me to be in there alone.

"You're both disgusting." Calum said.)

It's just that he's mad about how Ashton is an oblivious idiot who giggles like a motherfucker and drums like a motherfucker and looks like a motherfucker. Everything Ashton does that goes unnoticed by every everyone else, affects him to the extreme. He's starting to sympathize with their fans. He gets why they scream so much at their concerts now, why they have whole blogs dedicated to them, really he does. Calum wants to applaud everything Ashton does on a daily basis. Basically, Calum's a mess and he can't even do something as simple as stare at the wall of his room without thinking about Ashton taking him up against it.

It's not that he's fantasizing regularly about Ashton taking him against a wall. Not on purpose anyway. He used to always tell himself, think about Katy Perry. And there was a time, like, way back in 2011, when that worked. It did the job, got him off. But lately it just doesn't anymore and Calum's grown tired of fighting it. He likes dicks, damn it.

The sun streams in through a gap in Calum's curtains and shines right on his face. Weird that these are the thoughts that flood his mind as soon as he wakes up. His eyes squint open and he frowns and flips over onto his stomach, but after awhile he can feel it on the back of his neck. It starts to burn, so, with a long-suffering sigh, he gets up, sitting on the edge of his bed.

He takes his phone off the charger and clicks it on to check the time. It's eleven and he already knows that he's the first one up because of the lack of noise in the house. He figures he should show some sign of life before Luke and Michael start their inevitable obnoxious morning routine, which isn't even sex so much as washing each other's hair and using up all the hot water. Calum lets his phone fall onto the bed and he pulls his shirt off, about to lay claim to the shower, before he hears the sound of feet moving slowly along the marble floors, quietly, as if someone's sneaking out.

Calum forgets about bathing and walks out into the hallway, coming face to face with a very shifty-looking Michael. Calum rubs his eyes, stifling a yawn before asking him where he's going.

As always, Michael can never be straightforward and dodges the question in about a million different ways, even when Calum tries to play the guilt card by bringing up the fact that Michael doesn't have time for him anymore ever since he and Luke started dating. Calum figures that if his puppy dog eyes won't wear Michael down, nothing will. He settles on snitching on Michael to Luke about his sneaking out, instead.

xx

"Fuck," Ashton gasps raggedly. Calum's on top of him, knees on either side of his waist. Ashton's lips are a deep, obscene shade of pink from kissing for the last fifteen minutes and the sight makes Calum repeat what got that dark look in Ashton's eyes, grinding down against him again, his thigh rubbing against Ashton's clothed cock. Ashton's far from soft. He can't pretend he's not into it.

They've never gone this far, never touched each other below the belt so it's kind of wild for Calum to be thinking fucking when they've never even so much as dry humped but well they are now and it feels really good and Calum wishes he could shut his mind off and just feel instead of think but it's just that he likes Ashton a whole lot, has liked him ever since he stopped wanking off to Katy Perry, and he definitely does not want to fuck it up.

"Ash," he pants as Ashton tightens his grip on his hips and presses Calum closer to him, his hips bucking against Calum. Calum whines and rolls his his own hips faster against Ashton, his heart thudding. Ashton groans and shudders a little, sucking at Calum's bottom lip. Their teeth bump with a clacking sound and Calum lets out the most pathetic whimper he thinks he's ever heard himself make.

"That feels so good," Ashton moans, hips jerking. Calum tries to hold back his sigh of relief that Ashton isn't trying to deny that he wants this, isn't trying to be responsible and make them talk about this next step.

"Can't feel anything with these fucking jeans." Calum grumbles, sliding a hand down between them to work at the button.

Ashton chuckles breathlessly and flips them over so Calum's on the bottom instead, the look in his eyes making Calum's blood heat up in the best way possible.

"Try to stay cool." Comes a voice that is not Calum or Ashton's. There's a jangling of keys and the lock clicks. Ashton huffs out a long breath, looking from Calum to the door, and then back again, as if considering his options. He eventually sighs and pulls away from Calum with an apologetic smile.

"I'm always cool." Luke whines, sounding hurt.

"Like the sun," Michael mutters, opening the door just as Luke whines a " _heeey_!"

Ashton goes to the door to meet them because interrogating a sulky Luke and a defensive Michael is one sure way to kill any drop of arousal left in him before Michael can inevitably spot his hard on and make several comments about how he's flattered, but he has a boyfriend.

Calum lays back and runs a hand through his hair and waits and tries to think of other things. It doesn't work very well and his sigh of relief is audible when Ashton eventually makes his re-appearance.

"He returns." Calum smirks.

"I'm ninety-nine percent sure Luke and Michael are up to something," Ashton says. A quick glance below his belt confirms that he's no longer hard in his jeans. Calum tries to hold back his sigh of frustration.

"Of course they're up to something. This is Muke we're talking about."

Ashton wrinkles his nose. "That's disgusting, I hate that name mashup thing,"

Calum pouts. "So I'm guessing you're against that 'Cashton af' tattoo I was gonna get on my ass?"

Ashton smiles a little, trying to tone his fondness the hell down. "Cashton. Sounds like cashew."

"You suck the fun out of everything."

"Well," Ashton says, putting on a ridiculously low, seductive voice and sitting on the edge of the sofa that Calum's stretched out on. He leans over Calum slowly, a hand on each side of his head, bottom lip trapped by his teeth. He looks at Calum from below his lashes. "Wanna know what else I can suck?" He asks huskily, one eyebrow raised, staring right into Calum's wide eyes.

Calum forgets how to breathe for a second then takes in a long, shaky breath.

"Ash," he says. His voice breaks. He's basically a 14 year old. Ashton's lips lift into a smile that he's trying to hide and as Calum stares at him in shock it becomes a full blown grin and he starts to laugh. "You fucking asshole!" Calum groans, cheeks flaming.

"You're so easy, Cal," Ashton giggles. "It's impossible not to tease you a little,"

"I hate you," He mutters.

"I will suck you off, though, if you want,"

"Nah," Calum says casually, though he's having trouble breathing. "I'm way too soft for that now."

Ashton rolls his eyes. He's about to say something else but he hears the sound of Luke whimpering loud and clear in the next room, effectively killing the mood.

"The acoustics in this house are scarily good." Ashton mutters, laying down on top of Calum and not moving until Calum moves to make room for him. Calum settles with his head on Ashton's chest. Ashton automatically starts playing with his hair, which is one of the many reasons that Calum's pretty sure he's in love with him.

"Tell me about it," Calum sighs. "I've heard some shit I never wanted to hear."

Ashton snorts a laugh, then presses a kiss to Calum's forehead. Calum breathes out a sigh of contentment. They fall asleep.

He's woken up fifteen minutes later to the sight of the carpeted floor of the lounge suddenly rushing up towards his face.

"What the fuck," He gasps as he's nearly shoved to the ground in Ashton's sudden haste to get up.

"We're gonna be fucking late, we have an interview-"

"So you've decided to kill me?"

"Sorry!" Ashton calls insincerely as he knocks on the door of Luke's bedroom and demands they put their dicks away and get the hell out here.

xx

Luke literally looks like he's dead on the inside. He (usually) responds when he's being spoken to, he walks around when he's told he needs to move (or when he's taken by the hand and led somewhere) but he doesn't look too good in general. He's all wide-eyed and he looks dazed, staggering along as Michael leads him towards the car taking them to the interview.

"You're sure he's alright?" Calum asks Michael.

Michael turns back to glare at Calum. "Why don't you just take care of your boyfriend, and I'll take care of mine."

Calum sighs but lets it go. Michael's been making comments like this about him and Ashton for weeks now, though he usually saves them for when he's pissed off. When Michael turns back around, Calum feels Ashton's hand brushing against his. Calum looks down and can't help but flush a little as Ashton takes his hand in his.

Calum and Ashton walk behind them and watch bemusedly as Michael guides Luke carefully into the car. They know better than to ask, because neither of them are completely sure they want to know the answer.

Calum takes to playing with Ashton's hair during the short ride to the studio, while Michael sucks away at whatever part of exposed skin is on Luke's body at the moment.

"Your hands feel good in my hair," Ashton says lowly, eyes fluttering closed.

Calum's glad they're closed because that means he doesn't get to see the embarrassingly fond grin that overtakes his face, nearly splitting it in half. "Good. I like it, it's long. So many possibilities."

"'S what she said."

Calum snorts, starting to tie Ashton's bandanna around his head as they get closer to the venue. "Michael's finally rubbing off on you."

"Was bound to happen eventually."

They brake suddenly, and Ashton snaps out of his pliant state, all business as he takes on the task of guiding three teenage boys into the studio on time. He opens the door, and Calum gets out with him. Michael attempts to do the same, and is yanked backwards by a glossy-eyed Luke. Ashton is furious.

"We're going to be late! This'll be the fourth interview this week that we're late for, what is it with you people and punctuality?" He laments.

"Calum take care of your spouse, please," Michael pleads, slamming the car door shut just as Ashton lets out a hilarious squawk of horror. Calum's giggling when Ashton turns to him.

"S'not funny," He huffs, folding his arms like a child. "And 'your spouse'? D'you think he knows?"

If Calum was in the right frame of mind to get into it, he's ask, what, exactly, Michael is supposed to know about. And then, of course, he'd ask the follow-up question of what are we and what are we doing and all that embarrassing shit that Calum really needed to be less sober than this for.

But he doesn't want to get into it, is the thing, so he takes care of Ashton as best he can and kisses him deeply, licking at his bottom lip when he gasps in shock. Ashton pulls Calum closer to him, licking into his mouth as Calum moans into his.

Calum finds himself stumbling backwards to find something to lean on, like he can't even support his own body weight anymore as Ashton's tongue slides wet against his, slowly driving him crazy. It's pathetic, really the effect he has on him.

Ashton pulls away slowly after a minute, and Calum sighs as he realizes he hasn't succeeded in distracting him completely. He's still focused as ever, on everything but him. Ashton opens the car door, after kissing Calum's lips once more. Calum forces a smile as Ashton tugs Luke out of the car and towards the studio, muttering something about being late.

"I tried, man." Calum sighs as Michael makes his way out, too. He tries to sound as convincing as he can and not at all like he's doubting that the boy he's in love with even likes him at all.

Michael's looking closely at him, in that freaky way he's been doing all these years they've been best friends. As if he can see his thoughts, as if he can see that Calum wants to fuck Ashton senseless but at the same time he wants to make sure he's always happy and safe. His eyes settle on Calum's lips, which Calum realizes, too late, must be red and raw. 

"I bet you did," He smirks knowingly, starting to walk towards the huge building in front of him. Calum follows, his cheeks an uncomfortable shade of red. They make the short walk in silence, because Calum knows if he starts talking he'll never stop, and then Michael will probably try to act as a mediator which would make Calum confront both Ashton and his feelings, which is the opposite of what Calum wants.

What does Calum want? Honestly, he just wants to know that Ashton feels the same about Calum that Calum feels about him. He wants to know that Ashton's not ashamed of him, that's literally it. Calum doesn't think that's too much to ask for. 

Calum walks ahead of Michael, a plan formulating in his head. He would talk to Ashton, after this. They needed to sort their shit out. He walks with his head a little higher, then freezes as he enters the air-conditioned lobby of the studio they're supposed to be being interviewed in. Ashton's talking to a girl with a headset on her, a clipboard in her hands. But that's not it; it's the way they're leaning into each other and Ashton's smiling down at her, and it's the sincerity that's between them, the way Ashton looks honestly interested in her. It's a world apart from the joking hugs/tackles Ashton's given him before, that feel platonic at best, that feel like they're just to give the fans a laugh sometimes, when they're on camera.

Horrifyingly, Calum feels himself start to choke up a little. He clenches his jaw, and walks in the direction of a middle-aged man, also with a clipboard, who's calling the name of their band. He's led down a wide hallway into a small enough room, with a couch. Ashton throws him a confused glance about his sudden change in mood as the interviewer comes and introduces herself. Calum ignores it.

xx

Luke's been being weird all day, but this just takes the cake. The interviewer had repeated his name twice and he was still practically dead to the world. Calum gives it a go, too, calling Luke's name, going as far as to reach over Michael and give his thigh a pat. Luke stays silent, eyes glazed over. Michael ends up answering his question for him.

So it's not really a shock when Luke ends up going for a walk with Michael, during the break. "To clear his head."

Calum contemplates getting up and going off for a while, too, just to get away from the awkward silence between him and Ashton now that the other two aren't here to act as buffers, but then changes his mind. Why should he? It's not like Ashton has been taking him into consideration lately, why should Calum do anything to relieve him of the tension?

"Cal," Ashton says quietly. Calum pulls out his phone, shuffling further down the couch away from Ashton. He opens twitter, just so he can look like he's occupied, and starts to scroll through his timeline. Ashton sighs.

"Calum, look, I don't... I don't know why you're so mad at me all of a sudden." Calum grits his teeth, squeezing his phone a little tighter. "I mean, I though we were alright? Then suddenly-"

"It's not suddenly, Ash, it's- it's everything, everything you've done since we started doing this... this thing, whatever the fuck we're doing. It's all secrets with you, you can't even hold my hand in front of Luke and Michael. What, are you ashamed of me, is that it?"

"Of course I'm not," Ashton breathes, wide-eyed. He sounds sincere, looks sincere, and Calum wants to believe him so much.

"Don't fucking talk to me." He says instead, focusing on his phone again. Ashton does as he says.

xx

Calum takes off as soon as they get back home, pushing the car door open and heading inside. He really wants to go out, get wasted or high or something, but Ash is the one he does stuff like that with, and he's obviously off the cards right now. Luke and Michael have been making eyes at each other all day, so Calum knows that they're definitely not gonna be interested in anything except each other's bodies tonight.

Huffing out a sigh, Calum rummages through the mini bar in his room, coming up with some champagne with a french name and vodka. He gets a glass and mixes the two haphazardly, tossing it back as fast as he can before the burn of it really kicks in. He sets the glass back down and considers making another, because he's starting to feel numb, which is what he needs. He wants to roll his eyes at himself for being so melodramatic but he's lost the love of his life, not to mention his band-mate, damn it. He should be allowed to cry a little.

He hasn't even realized he's crying until now. He curses as wipes at his cheeks, sniffling. There's a knock at the door.

"Calum?" It calls. Calum wants to rip out his own reproductive system for betraying him like this, because the sound of his voice alone has his heart thrumming in his chest, his mind kicking into high gear with memories of just this afternoon, of Ashton's promise to suck him off. He kind of wants to tear out his brain too. His heart can join, while he's at it.

"Go away," Calum tells him, but it's the opposite of what he means. He wants him to stay so badly that he can't even say it.

"I'm coming in," Ashton says, picking up on the dual meaning in Calum's words, because he knows Calum, he knows what he means and what he likes and dislikes and he knows what he needs and Calum loves him so much, he'd do anything for him, probably get married to him, if Ashton was down with it.

Ashton shuts the door behind him, and Calum stays cross-legged on the bed, facing away from him.

"Calum," Ashton says sadly. Calum squeezes his eyes shut. So this was a breakup, then. "Calum, babe, I'm so, so sorry."

Calum freezes. He eyes the alcohol sitting on the table wistfully. He didn't get near drunk enough for this. "For what?" Calum means to sound strong and cutting but he really just sounds sad.

Ashton takes a hesitant step towards him. "I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to make you feel like I was trying to hide our relationship, I just wanted to take things slow, I wanted to be careful. I thought - I mean, since you never said anything, I thought that that was what you wanted too."

Calum manages to drag himself past "our relationship" and hear the other things Ashton is saying.

"You flirt with everyone," Calum says. "All the time. Except me. You tell Luke he's pretty and you tell Michael you love his hair and you even look at girls you don't even know like you wanna wife them, but me? Nothing. You only like me when we're alone."

"I like you all the time," Ashton breathes. "Calum, listen, please. I don't wanna lose you, I couldn't stand it if I did." He comes around to stand in front of Calum. "If I knew that you were upset, I would never have..."

"Have what?"

Ashton sits next to him, and takes Calum's face in his hands, tilting his head up to look him in the eye. "I love you. I love you so much, it scares me, and I didn't want to scare you, because I wasn't sure if you'd feel the same. I was just trying not to overwhelm you with how I felt, because I-"

Ashton's cut off as Calum's suddenly leaning in, kissing him firmly, his breathing already a little heavy. Ashton strokes at his cheeks with his thumbs and gently pulls away. Calum's eyes are hooded, eyes darting from Ashton's lips to his eyes.

"Have you been drinking?" Ashton asks.

"Yeah." Calum nods. "Tell me you love me again." He says, voice breathy, kissing Ashton again, moaning when he bites down softly on his bottom lip, then lets his tongue slide into his mouth, kissing him like he's fucking him already.

"I love you," Ashton moans into Calum's mouth, against his lips. Calum whimpers and threads his fingers into Ashton's hair, pulling him closer. Calum moves closer to Ashton, as close as possible, and Ashton helps him, guiding him with his hands to straddle his waist. They fall back, and Calum ends up on top of Ashton, needily grinding down as if he can't wait any longer.

"You're really gonna get off on me telling you that I love you, huh?" Ashton chuckles.

"Thought you didn't," Calum tells him, sitting up to pull his shirt off. "Thought you were just..." He trails off, blushing a little.

Ashton raises his eyebrows, waiting for Calum to continue. He doesn't. Ashton sits back, piecing it together. Calum sees the glint in his eyes as he gets what Calum meant.

"You thought I was just, what? Using you?" Ashton raises an eyebrow. Calum nods sheepishly, not meeting Ashton's gaze, which is why the breath is knocked out of him as Ashton's suddenly takes him by the waist and flips him over, straddling his thighs.

Calum sucks in a breath as Ashton strokes his hair out of his face so he can look into his eyes. "Do you want me to use you, Calum? Suck your cock, fuck you hard?"

Calum lets out a strangled moan, nodding in a way that's probably desperate, but he doesn't care. He wants it, he needs it, he's needed it for way too long and, evidently, this is his breaking point.

Ashton leans down and presses a chaste kiss to Calum's lips as he undoes the button and zipper of Calum's jeans, tugging them off along with his boxers. Calum sighs in relief as his dick is freed from its confines, back arching against Ashton. He pulls away briefly to fling them to the ground, and Calum whines at the loss of contact.

"Ash," he reaches for him, and Ashton's right back again, kissing Calum's neck softly.

"Right here, baby,"

"I love you." Calum gasps out. He feels the pressure in his head, like he's about to cry and he figures he should be allowed to, because so much has happened up until now. Ashton moans against his heated skin, sucking harshly, his own hips rutting against Calum's almost of their own accord before he takes Calum's cock in his fist, stroking him quickly.

Ashton sits up a little, so he can see Calum's face, can see his jaw drop, his fists grabbing helplessly at the sheets as Ashton twists his wrist as he strokes upwards. He steadies his pace, taking on a slower approach, rubbing his thumb relentlessly against the leaking head of Calum's dick. Calum chokes on air, gasping for breath as Ashton leans down slowly, pressing a sloppy kiss against the area he's been working with his thumb, looking right at Calum as he does so.

"Fuck." Calum groans. "You can't- you can't look at me like that, stop it."

"What?" Ashton smirks, raising an eyebrow as he drags his tongue from the base of Calum's shaft to the tip. He lets his eyes flutter shut and moans softly, then sucks on the head, eyes on Calum's the whole time.

"Y-you know what," Calum whines, hips bucking. Ashton puts his hand on Calum's lower stomach, holding him down. "You look like- like-"

"Like I want to fuck you?" Ashton says as Calum's hips jerk into his tight fist. "Like I wanna get you on your back, hold you down, show you how much I love you?"

"Ashton," Calum's on the verge of sobbing. Ashton presses a brief kiss to Calum's tip before taking him all the way into his mouth.

"Oh _God_ ," Calum moans, bucking against the firm hold Ashton has on him. Ashton keeps going, twisting and twirling his tongue in an effort to drive Calum completely crazy. Ashton brings his other hand up to press against Calum's stomach so he's holding him down with two hands now, and sinks down again, this time taking in all of his length. Calum groans as he hits the back of Ashton's throat, bucking involuntarily, gasping out Ashton's name along with a stream of profanities. Ashton lets him, releasing his hold on Calum, swallowing around his cock as Calum fucks his mouth, and then gently pushing his hips back down, sucking harder, using his free hand to work the base, twisting his fist while his tongue and lips work on the head.

"Ash, Ash, Ashton," Calum pants, voice urgent, fingers threading roughly into his hair. "I can't, I'm gonna come, I'm-"

Ashton pulls off with a wet sound, looking up at Calum hooded eyes.

"You okay?" Ashton grins, voice sounding wrecked. Calum just moans.

"Take your clothes off." He says."Before I come before I'm supposed to and embarrass myself."

Ashton giggles - that fucking giggle - and sits up, ridding himself of his clothes. Calum's own cock twitches at the sight of Ashton hard and fully naked, and he goes to stroke himself, but a stern look from Ashton lets him know that he shouldn't touch. Heat flashes across Calum's skin as he does as Ashton says.

"Where's your lube?" Ashton asks him, kneeling finally between Calum's spread thighs.

"Top drawer," Calum gestures vaguely towards the table next to the bed. Ashton leans over him to get it out, opening the cap and squirting some into his hand, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up a little before he runs a finger against Calum's hole and leans down to mouth at his chest while he pushes the long digit into him.

Calum lets out a shaky breath he hadn't known he was holding, trying his best to even out his breathing. Ashton skillfully avoids crooking his finger at all, seeming to sense just how close Calum is, how little it would take to push him over the edge. Instead, he lets his tongue drag against Calum's nipple and sucks it into his mouth. Calum moans, a low sound in his throat, and Ashton adds a second finger, scissoring them slowly.

When Ashton has three fingers pumping in and out of Calum, Calum is writhing breathlessly against him. He curls them once, and his fingertips brush against Calum's prostate. Calum jerks, his vision whiting out for a second as he reaches out to grab at Ashton. His hand ends up in his hair, and he tugs hard.

"Fuck," Ashton groans at the feeling, but pulls his fingers out of Calum nonetheless. "Did you just pull my hair?"

"Forgot how to talk," Calum says truthfully. Ashton smiles fondly up at him, kneeling again, taking the bottle of lube in his hands. Calum's eyes stray from Ashton's face to his cock, hard and flushed red, leaking a little even though it hasn't been touched.

Calum finds himself shoving Ashton backwards, so he's lying down instead, crawling over him and wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking him slowly. Ashton gasps at the sudden sensation, hips rolling into Calum's touch. Calum leans down more, dragging his tongue along the base before taking Ashton into his mouth, sucking at the tip, his tongue washing over him.

Ashton's hips buck, hand stroking through Calum's hair, little grunts escaping him every few seconds. Calum starts to bob his head, cheeks hollowing out as he sucks as best as he can. Ashton's eyes flutter closed, back arching a little. Calum gags, pulls off for a second to regain his breath. Ashton's eyes open again.

"Shit, sorry, Calum, I-"

"No, don't," Calum says, shaking his head. "I want you to fuck my mouth."

Ashton groans lowly, running a hand through his hair. "Fuck. Are you sure?"

"Don't you want to?"

Calum's delighted to see Ashton's cheeks heat up a little as he nods. Calum doesn't say anything else, just takes Ashton's leaking cock all the way into his mouth, taking a deep breath through his nose before staring up at Ashton expectantly. Ashton curses quietly before moving Calum's head back a little, then bringing him forward even more, eyes nearly rolling back into his head as he adjusts to the warm tightness of Calum's throat. Calum moans loudly, and Ashton's eyes squeeze shut as he feels the first waves of an orgasm hurtling towards him. Ashton taps gently at Calum's cheek and he pulls off slowly, lips an obscene shade of red.

"C'mere," Ashton breathes, pulling Calum to him and kissing him deeply. Calum wraps his arms around the sweaty boy, pulling him even closer. Ashton lays him on his back, positioning himself between Calum's thighs and lining himself up.

"Please," Calum whimpers, back arching slightly. Ashton kisses him again as he fills him slowly, a low moan escaping him as he bottoms out. Calum gasps, and Ashton looks at him, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face so he can see his eyes.

"You okay?" He asks. Calum just nods, seeming way past speech. Ashton presses his lips against Calum's collar bone as he pulls out of him, then fills him again, finding a rhythm that has Calum letting out breathless _ah, ah, ah_ , sounds with every thrust.

Calum's eyes screw shut as the slow burn gives way to something that has the coil in his belly that's been wound so tight for so long coming undone, moaning out Ashton's name as he increases his pace, fucks into him faster, harder, so he's moving up the bed a little with ever thrust, the headboard banging against the wall.

Ashton rolls his hips against Calum, the muscles in his arms quivering against the strain of holding himself up, until Calum pulls his down so they're flush against each other, his cock rubbing against Ashton's stomach as he grinds into him. The different angle has Ashton grinding right into Calum's spot, and he keeps the pace until Calum's sobbing out broken moans and profanity.

"Come on, baby," Ashton moans against his neck, sucking a mark into the soft skin. "Come for me."

Calum's gasps out, like the command was what he needed to push him off the edge he'd been teetering on for so long. His muscles squeeze and flutter around Ashton, making him feel things that make him feel higher than any drug could ever get him and he comes after Calum, his own come mixing with the Calum's, on his stomach.

Ashton flops down next to Calum and exhales loudly. When they both feel capable of movement, Calum wraps snuggles into his side and Ashton wraps his arms around him.

"We need showers," Ashton says, making no move to get up.

"Yeah." Calum agrees, also making no move to get up.

There's another comfortable silence, and then Calum's pulling Ashton closer to him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Ashton breathes. "Never doubt that, okay? If you're ever not sure, just say the word and I'll remind you." He kisses the top of Calum's head. "I'll tell you as many times as you like."

"Even if, like," Calum begins, "It's like 2 am and we have to be up at 6?"

"Even when you're running around naked being an attention-seeking little fuck," Ashton assures him, while Calum blushes.

And really, that's all Calum needs.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to tell me what you thought about this either here or at my tumblr: gonnamuke


End file.
